


Imagine Dragons

by an_romanoff



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, F/F, Retelling, dragons without dungeons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should try it. In heels."</p><p>Вольный ретеллинг “Tick, tick, tick”/“Boom”. Написано на фемсанту 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/gifts).



Беккет думает, что могло бы быть еще хуже.  
— Декольте на обложке могло быть еще больше, — подсказывает Эспозито, будто читает ее мысли. Райан ничего не говорит, лишь смеется куда-то в спину Эспозито.  
— Сначала я думал, что Никки Хит в молодости собирались принести в жертву местному дракону. Ну, знаете, все эти истории с жертвоприношениями самой красивой девственницы города. Потом — что в жертву принесли ее мать. Но что-то не сложилось в издательстве, — добавляет Касл, вынырнув откуда-то из-за спины Беккет с двумя чашками кофе. — А еще...  
Беккет смотрит на Касла как испанская инквизиция — так, как будто хочет испепелить взглядом, — и забирает у него одну из чашек, когда Касл наконец-то затыкается. Он выглядит пристыженно, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае — и, наверное, думает, что опять сказал что-то не так.  
Еще бы не так, усмехается про себя Беккет.  
Она ненавидит, когда ей спойлерят книги любимых авторов.  
— Не волнуйся, Беккет, когда книжку экранизируют, на обложку вставят актеров из фильма, — мечтательно тянет Касл, когда замечает, что Беккет вместо работы уже несколько минут буравит взглядом обложку книги у себя на столе. Беккет ловит его взгляд и быстро убирает книжку в стол.  
— Экранизируют? — Беккет старается выглядеть максимально незаинтересованной.  
— Еще бы. Ничто так не кричит «франшиза» для киностудий, как детективное фэнтези про ведьму-сыщика. Только представь: тебя будет играть какая-нибудь Кейт Бекинсейл. Меган Фокс. Или Скарлетт Йохансон.  
— Ничто так не кричит «франшиза», как Скарлетт Йохансон?  
Касл радостно кивает, и Беккет не может не согласиться: Скарлетт гораздо лучше, чем то, что нарисовано на обложке «Heat Wave».

***

Вместо рецензии на «Heat Wave» в журнале Times они получают новое дело.  
В участок не каждый день звонят убийцы и просят подойти к телефону Никки Хит. В участок вообще не каждый день звонят убийцы и сознаются в преступлениях: скорее, так делают бдительные старушки, подозревающие своих соседей в мировом заговоре против Америки, или идиоты, которые хотят устроить панику и сообщают о бомбе или террористическом акте.  
Беккет думает о том, что это, на самом деле, довольно странно — что какие-то безумцы уже второй раз за год пытаются устроить убийства по книгам Касла; как бы она ни любила его дурацкие книги, как бы они не помогли ей выбраться из депрессии после смерти матери, она отдает себе отчет, что Ричард Касл — далеко не такой выдающийся писатель, каким хочет казаться, и у него нет совершенно никаких оснований становиться культовым среди преступников.  
Касл, наверное, мог бы отшутиться и сказать, что это — последствия популярности; Беккет такая популярность попросту пугает.  
Лэйни находит на месте преступления пять пуль, и на каждой выбито по букве.  
Не нужно быть гениальным детективом, чтобы собрать из них нехитрый паззл в виде имени «Никки».

***

Беккет любит загадки с самого детства, с первого Рождества, когда родители нарисовали карту и предложили найти место, где они спрятали подарки. Это помогает ей в работе, как ничто другое — ей не просто важно узнать, кто убийца, чтобы помочь свершиться правосудию, ей действительно интересно это делать.  
На втором месте преступления убийца оставляет новое послание из россыпи пуль, и Беккет с радостью пошла бы по следу, как Ганзель и Гретель — по дороге из хлебных крошек, не столько ради того, чтобы узнать, что же «Никки будет» делать по замыслу безумного убийцы, сколько ради того, чтобы поскорее поймать преступника и этого не узнать, но ожидания никак не хотят встречаться с реальностью.  
Агент Джордан Шоу, ФБР, появляется на месте преступления вместе со своей штатной бригадой, показывает свой значок с ловкостью бывалого фокусника и непринужденно заявляет, что ФБР берет дело под свой контроль. Агент Джордан Шоу одета в строгий костюм, а на ногах у нее — ярко-красные туфли на высоком каблуке, какие может позволить себе женщина, которая уверена в себе и никуда не торопится. Агент Джордан Шоу олицетворяет собой всё, о чем женщина, работающая в правоохранительных органах, может только мечтать, а еще — чувствует себя в незнакомом месте, как дома.  
Беккет не знает, очаровывает ли ее это — или, наоборот, раздражает.  
Агенты ФБР за полчаса переоборудывают участок по последнему слову техники, и Касл крутится тут же, как счастливый школьник, неожиданно для себя попавший в магазин игрушек.  
— Беккет, вот это — настоящая магия, — заговорщически шепчет Касл, и Беккет знает — он уже прикидывает в голове, сколько новых гаджетов он сможет протащить в участок без ведома Монтгомери. Беккет только качает головой; когда-то давно, после смерти матери, ей хотелось, чтобы в ее жизни появилось немного магии — чтобы она могла повелевать стихиями, как Деррик Шторм, или владеть боевой магией, как придворный волшебник Джек Палас, или даже накладывать заклинания и кастовать файерболлы, как Никки Хит.  
Теперь Беккет знает — никакой магии не существует.  
Существует финансирование.  
— Детектив Беккет, — говорит Шоу, жестом приглашая Беккет в переговорную, и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрывается внутри. Каблуки ярко-красных туфель Шоу звонко стучат по полу.  
Беккет думает, что так, наверное, выглядела Дороти, вернувшись от могучего волшебника страны Оз, а потом отмечает, что задерживает внимание на ногах Шоу гораздо дольше, чем это может позволить себе обычная, незаинтересованная женщина.

***

Беккет кажется, что почва выходит у нее из-под ног.  
Она готова смириться с тем, что Шоу и ФБР в ее лице наводят в участке новые порядки на время расследования, она — профессионал, а потому прекрасно понимает, что агенты ФБР просто имеют на это право. Она может закрыть глаза на то, какое впечатление производит Шоу на мужскую половину состава: будь на ее месте любая новая женщина, реакция была бы абсолютно такой же.  
Есть вещи гораздо, гораздо более ужасные.  
То, что Касл теперь приносит Шоу кофе, добивает Беккет сильнее, чем всё остальное. Предательство через кофе в ее системе ценностей равносильно смертному греху, и Беккет не может сдержать раздражение, когда Касл появляется в участке с двумя привычными стаканами из Старбакса.  
Шоу от кофе отказывается.  
— Детектив Беккет, вы ревнуете, — не спрашивает, но утверждает Шоу позже, когда Касл оставляет их у новомодной доски для расследований, увязавшись за другими агентами к штатному минивэну. Шоу говорит так, словно ее это забавляет.  
Беккет всем своим видом показывает, что Шоу заблуждается; более того, у Беккет получается убедить в этом саму себя, а это многого стоит.  
— Не волнуйтесь, детектив, — Шоу вполне искренне улыбается, — я предпочитаю другую литературу.  
Беккет смотрит на ее улыбку и еще больше убеждается, что дело совсем не в Касле.

***

— Шоу, — констатирует Беккет. Шоу — последняя, кого Беккет ожидала увидеть у себя в квартире поздно вечером, но факт остается фактом: у нее на пороге стоит агент ФБР и держит в руке копию «Heat Wave».  
— Беккет, — вместо приветствия отвечает та. Рядом с ней высится безымянный агент ФБР — один из тех, кого Шоу даже не потрудилась представить на общем собрании. — Тебе нужна охрана. Из соображений безопасности. Кто знает, вдруг убийца сунется к тебе домой?  
Беккет думает — в этом, возможно, есть какой-то смысл. Шоу проходит внутрь без дополнительного приглашения, оставляя безымянного агента у дверей.  
— На пути сюда отловила Касла, — продолжает Шоу, присаживаясь на диван. — Сказал, что хочет тебя охранять.  
— Почему-то я не удивлена. И где же он?  
— Отправила его домой. В конце концов, — Шоу делает загадочное лицо, — если что-то случится, не стоит подвергать опасности гражданских. Его ведь дома ждет дочь?  
Когда Шоу говорит про дочь, ее голос едва заметно дрожит.  
— У меня тоже есть дочь, — подтверждает Шоу, когда замечает на себе внимательный взгляд Беккет. Не нужно быть детективом, чтобы догадаться. Впрочем, то, почему Шоу решила самолично охранять ее, вызывает у Беккет гораздо больше вопросов.  
— Но ты хочешь подвергнуть себя... опасности?  
— Немного не так. Работа Касла — писать книжки про драконов, — Шоу рассеянно откидывает книжку Касла подальше на диван. — А моя работа — с ними бороться и побеждать.  
— Это ты говоришь дочери, когда уезжаешь?  
Шоу печально усмехается.  
— О, она любит сказки. И, как ни странно, даже мной гордится.  
— А муж?  
— Мой муж уже вырос и больше не верит в сказки про драконов. Думаю, поэтому он предпочитает называть себя бывшим.  
Когда Шоу говорит об этом, ее голос ни на йоту не меняется.  
— Не рассказывай об этом Каслу. О драконах, я имею в виду, — Беккет склоняет голову на бок и улыбается, пытаясь скрасить неудобное молчание. — Если, конечно, не хочешь оказаться в его следующей книжке.  
— О нет. Я уже сказала, что предпочитаю другую литературу. У тебя найдется что-нибудь выпить?  
Утром Беккет открывает дверь и вместо почты находит у себя на пороге труп. Когда Лэйни заканчивает осмотр места преступления, все детали паззла наконец-то складываются в единую картину.  
«Никки будет гореть».  
Беккет никогда не была фанаткой гороскопов, экстрасенсов и печений с предсказаниями, всё это было скорее стихией Ричарда Касла, который, должно быть, до сих пор верит в Санту, поэтому ее совершенно не волнует то, какое послание пытается донести до нее убийца. Гораздо больше ее волнует, что они до сих пор его не поймали.

***

— Это было... просто?  
Когда на преступнике защелкивают наручники, Касл не выглядит раздосадованным, что расследование закончилось слишком быстро.  
— Как будто запоздавший подарок на Рождество, — подытоживает он. — Один из эльфов Санты загулял, и подарок свалился на нас только сейчас. Ты ведь хорошо себя вела в прошлом году, а, Беккет?  
Беккет не успевает ответить: Касл уже витает где-то в облаках своей неуемной фантазии, и, возможно, продумывает, какие интервью будет давать для прессы по мотивам их дела. Беккет думает, что это был чертовски плохой эльф, раз он свалил на них целых три трупа невинных людей, но вслух она эту мысль не озвучивает, понимая, что Касл, конечно же, тоже об этом знает.  
Касл называет это «находить положительные стороны в самых тяжелых ситуациях». В том, что преступник был пойман, довольно много плюсов. Агент Шоу и ее команда обещают к завтрашнему дню свернуть их выездную лабораторию, позволив участку работать, как прежде. Каслу больше не придется разрываться между ней и Шоу, и кофе из Старбакса будет доставаться только ей одной, и никому другому.  
Она, черт возьми, может наконец-то перечитать «Heat Wave» для себя, не думая, что от этого может зависеть чья-то жизнь.  
Беккет, разумеется, ошибается.  
— Беккет, — раздраженно рявкает она в телефон, несколькими часами позже, расположившись в ванне с книжкой и бокалом красного вина. Она могла бы не брать трубку, в конце концов, это ее внерабочее время, но все-таки нажимает кнопку «Ответить».  
— Беккет, — эхом отзывается голос Джордан Шоу на другом конце. — Ты где?  
— Дома. Что...  
Беккет не успевает закончить свой вопрос.  
— Уходи оттуда, — Шоу звучит взволнованно, и это порядком сбивает с толку: агент Шоу не производит впечатление человека, который может так волноваться. — Прямо сейчас, ясно?  
— Что...  
— Нет времени объяснять, Беккет, просто уходи сейчас же, ладно? «Никки будет гореть» значит...  
Беккет не успевает услышать, что хочет сказать ей Шоу, как ее оглушает ударной волной.

***

На мгновение Беккет жалеет, что рядом не оказался Касл. Пиджак Шоу слишком узкий и недостаточно длинный — или ей так кажется, когда Шоу скользит взглядом по ее обнаженным ногам и, кажется, не думает отворачиваться. Пиджак Касла был бы на несколько размеров больше, и это бы сделало ситуацию менее неловкой, но Беккет понимает — выбирать не приходится, когда твоя квартира взлетела на воздух, а ты чудом спаслась благодаря чугунной ванне.  
— Мы поймали не того парня, — отстраненно констатирует Шоу. Она окидывает взглядом квартиру Беккет, вернее, то, что от нее осталось, и раздраженно хмурится. Выражение лица Шоу — единственное, на что может смотреть Беккет, единственное, что помогает ей оценить масштабы разрушений.  
Саму себя Беккет так и не может заставить на это посмотреть.  
— Они приедут с минуты на минуты, — обещает Шоу, непонятно кого имея в виду: своих агентов, парамедиков или полицию.  
Первым приезжает Касл.  
— Поедешь ко мне, — заявляет он с порога. Вернее, с того, что от него осталось. — Свободная комната, дом под охраной, Марта и Алексис будут рады тебя видеть...  
— Мистер Касл, — Шоу перебивает его мягко, но настойчиво. — Я ведь вам уже говорила, что охрана детектива Беккет — наше дело, не так ли?  
— И вы отлично справляетесь, — парирует тот с обидой в голосе. Шоу делает шаг вперед, преграждая Каслу путь.  
— Мистер Касл, — повторяет она с нажимом, не повышая голоса, но так, что Касл как будто съеживается от ее слов, — детектив Беккет поедет со мной.  
Через час Беккет и правда едет с Шоу на служебную квартиру, переодевшись в форму парамедиков, и, чтобы не думать о потерянной квартире, думает о том, что нужно будет спросить Шоу, как ей удается так приструнять Касла.  
В конце концов, не каждый день предоставляется возможность поучиться продвинутым техникам лучших агентов ФБР.  
— Мне жаль, — коротко, на выдохе, говорит Шоу, стоит им зайти в квартиру. В ее голосе слышится непривычная усталость, смешанная с растерянностью. Шоу сбрасывает с ног очередные туфли на высоком каблуке, на этот раз черные, прислоняется спиной к двери и на секунду закрывает глаза, словно пытаясь обрести потерянное равновесие. Беккет понимает это, потому что сделала бы на ее месте то же самое.  
— Нужно было сразу догадаться, что всё не может быть так просто. Всё никогда не бывает просто, не так ли? — Шоу открывает глаза и улыбается, скорее, по привычке, чтобы держать себя в тонусе, а потом долго смотрит на Беккет, не сводя взгляда. — Тебе идет эта форма.  
— Надеюсь, больше не представится случая ее надевать, — полушутя отвечает Беккет. — Как ты поняла, что убийца всё еще на свободе?  
— Книжка. Идиотская книжка, скажу я тебе, — Шоу делает шаг вперед и оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Беккет на секунду кажется, что это непростительно близко. — Никки должна гореть, так? Огонь, файерболлы, дракон. Чтобы сделал дракон? Человек, в отличие от Никки, не умеет выпускать огонь из рук.  
Шоу берет руку Беккет в свою и обводит кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону ладони.  
— Но человек может достать взрывчатку.  
— Дракон, значит, — Беккет завороженно следит за руками Шоу и думает, почему она сама об этом не догадалась. — Что еще ты можешь рассказать про дракона?  
Вместо ответа Шоу целует ее.

***

— Ты не можешь так поступить.  
Беккет чеканит каждое слово так, словно от них зависит ее жизнь.  
— Вы самовольно отправились к подозреваемому и скомпроментировали расследование. Мое расследование, — акцентирует на последнем внимание Шоу. В ее голосе нет ничего, кроме ледяного спокойствия. — Поэтому я вас отстраняю. Вас, детектив, — и вашего писателя. Даже не вздумайте, — она повышает тон так, чтобы Касл, затаившийся за дверью, тоже всё слышал, — даже не вздумайте больше мешать следствию.  
— Мешать следствию? Черт возьми, Шоу, после того, как этот человек взорвал мою квартиру, ты просто не можешь...  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, на что я способна, Беккет.  
Шоу опять обезоруживающе улыбается, и Беккет на секунду замирает, сбитая с толку, и этой секунды вполне достаточно, чтобы понять — Шоу выиграла, и продолжать спорить не имеет смысла.  
Может быть, думает Беккет, это тоже одна из секретных техник, которых в Бюро учат агентов.  
Может быть, думает она позже, когда все-таки уезжает домой к Каслу, Шоу действительно так хороша, что справится и без нее.  
Шоу, почему-то, не справляется.  
Убийца умудряется похитить ее прямо из-под носа коллег, а Касл умудряешься сыграть ключевую роль в её спасении, и это, скорее, напоминает один из дурацких сценариев Касла, чем обычные рабочие будни полиции и Бюро Расследований, и Беккет знает наверняка, что Касл теперь не упустит шанса ввернуть в следующую книгу историю о каком-нибудь могучем наследнике великого Мерлина, которого придворный менестрель Джеймесон Рук вырвал из лап коварного дракона.  
Не без помощи Никки Хит, конечно.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Шоу, когда всё заканчивается — на этот раз окончательно.  
— Благодари Касла, не меня.  
— Я серьезно. Спасибо, — Беккет слышит, как голос у Шоу колеблется.  
— Это наша работа, — Беккет позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Моя, по крайней мере. Но Касл тоже неплохо справляется для писателя.  
— Это не отменяет того, что вы ослушались приказа, — Шоу пытается казаться серьезной, и у неё отлично получается — для человека, который десять минут назад сидел на бомбе замедленного действия.  
— Должна была убедиться, что твоя дочь услышит еще одну историю про драконов, — Беккет склоняет голову на бок. — Только не рассказывай ей ту, которую рассказывала мне вчера.  
Шоу выдерживает трехсекундную паузу.  
— Из тебя бы получился хороший агент, Беккет, — в итоге отвечает она, и Беккет понимает, что у нее все-таки получилось перенять у ФБР какую-то несомненно важную технику.

***

На следующий день Беккет приходит на работу на каблуках.


End file.
